Yuushaou GaoGaiGar: Eternal
by Nivek Goishans
Summary: Taking place one year after the end of Yuushaou GaoGaiGar:Final. Earth is in turmoil.Known evils take hold. An ancient darkness seeks plunge our world into shadow of it’s rule. New warriors arise to fight back the night. And Brave heroes return.
1. Chapter One

**Yuushaou GaoGaiGar**

Eternal

_The year is 2008 and peace was brought about by The GGG, The Gutsy Geo-id Guard, Earth's last line of defense against the world's threats. Their defeat of the Zondarians, 31 Primevals of the Mechicanical World, Z Master, and 11 Planetary Masters of Sol. But that final battle left them stranded in the wormhole of an Escape (ES) Window. Using their last ES-missiles they sent the young alien boys Mamoru Amami and Kaido Ikumi back to Earth with the promise that they will make it home. However, the peace was not to last. BioNet, an evil organization dealing in many different fields of darkness including human mutations, rogue cyborg technology, murder, kidnapping, and other terrorist efforts, struck out on the world in the GGG's absence. The boys try to fight this threat under the flag of GGG but quickly are overwhelmed. To pick up the slack Scientific Progressive Corporation (SPC) is formed in America. Using alien technologies similar to GGG, SPC has turned the tide and has all but put BioNet out of business._

Chapter One

Deep in the condemned sector of Paris surrounding the Eiffel Tower automatic fire rings out in the night as the French military battles a group of BioNet troops. Tank shells strike armor with no damage taking, bullets deflected by psi-fields, and grenades batted back like baseballs. The military is slowly being pushed back as the attacked make their way toward the populated areas.

\#\This is Shadow Two to Shadow Leader. I'm in position and awaiting orders. Over\#\

\#\Copy that Shadow Two. Shadow Three and Four, status.\#\

\#\Co-ordinates reached and optimal positioning acquired for Shadow Four to null-Psi and my suppressive fire arcs. Over\#\

\#\Alright right guys, this is a standard op. Our objectives: First, secure soldiers safety by use of Dividing Driver Heavy Round and giving us a 999 second window. Second, annihilate BioNet threat consisting of: Two fully matured felo-mutants, Three and Four they're yours. One tank-buster heavy mechanoid, Two that's your target. I'll be taking out the assassin cyborg. Remember people, our operating window is sixteen minutes max. The signal to begin will be a flash-bang flare.\#\

The battle rages as the military begins to run out of options when a flare bursts over head blinding both sides momentarily and freeze just long enough for Shadow Three to launch the DDHR. Impacting between the two forces, the round stretches and squeezes dimensional space into fifty meter ring of empty space dragging the BioNet units in. Using the confusion Shadow Four nullifies the felo-mutants' psi-fields and Shadow Three promptly ceases their life functions with "suppressive fire". Shadow Two targets the mechanoid with a cluster-missile launcher and unleashes a hail of destruction down on the now unshielded unit obliterating it. The cyborg soldier watches as his force is decimated around him and doesn't notice Shadow Leader land behind him in bio-enhancing cyber armor, until he hears the tell tale sound of a sword being un-sheathed. Before he can react, he is halved from hip to shoulder is the first swing and decapitated in the follow up swing. Sheathing the sword, Shadow Leader grabs the head, activates the stealth flight pack, and jets of into the night with the rest of Shadow Team. The wings of the packs making the group look like a group of demons in the moon light.

Twelve hours later on the SPC carrier Dark Crystal high in the upper stratosphere, Shadow Team has been debriefed and is in stand-by status. On the research level Shadow Three sits on her up-link table going thru routine maintenance under the supervision of head researcher Professor Sara Tensai. As the attendants run the diagnostic, Prof. Tensai read over the personnel files of Shadow Team updating them as needed.

"Come to see how the SPC-TRM in doing Shadow Leader?"

"We're on stand-by, please use our names. And yes." He says stepping beside the professor.

"Well Nivek, Spectrum is operating well within set parameters."

"Excellent." Nivek begin to walk away but stop when Prof. Tensai places her hand on his shoulder.

"May we speak in my office?"

Nivek nods and follows her to her soundproof office.

"Why do you insist on wearing that trench coat?"

"I like it and it fits nicely over my armor." Nivek remarks looking at himself.

"The cut and style makes you look like a pirate." Tensai chuckles.

"Whatever that is."

"I would like to understand why you have requested Shadow Four to be permanently assigned to you unit. As commanding officer of Shadow Force it is my duty to remind you that girl is a former BioNet agent." Tensai says seriously.

"And I don't need to remind you that as the one who rescued her, I know that she was not there either by choice or long enough to be brainwashed to BioNet's way!" Nivek argues.

"You also know she is not fully matured like other felo-mutates, her powers are not fully developed." Tensai adds.

"I believe that all further "maturing" should be done in the environment and with the people she is comfortable. If Naomi were relocated she would not be treated with common respect because she was BioNet."

"I see you have put serious thought into this." Tensai states, "Alright, your request is hear by granted."

"Thank you. Naomi will glad to hear it, so will Yuki." Nivek states pleased.

"Ah yes! How is Miss Taiga doing?"

"As well as can be expected, considering her uncle is trapped in an EScape Window wormhole. Though for the last three hours she's been bugging me. Seems someone let it leak that I would be testing the ES generator on my ship. They're twice lucky. Once for me being able to dodge them in the wormhole and twice for my computer still have their interspatial coordinates when I crashed on this world."

"I've scheduled the test for three hours from now."

"I'll see you then…Doc." Nivek states as steps out the door.

Meanwhile on the exercise deck, Naomi and Yuki are engaged in an intense sparring session. Yuki's blond hair pulled back in a braided ponytail that reaches to her butt with a shuriken tied on at the end. Wielding wooden tonfa she lunges at Naomi aiming for the younger girls head and torso. Using her feline flexibility Naomi dodges both blows by bending back at an angle that would send most to a hospital. She follows thru by bringing her knees up against Yuki's ribs, send her reeling back. Holding her ribs, Yuki eyes the cat-girl with a little jealously. For all intensive purposes Naomi walks around naked. Her body is covered in velvety black fur contrasted only by the shoulder length locks of lime green hair on her head. Her feline features also include tiger like ears, big yellow cat eyes, fangs, a set of sharp claws, and a long tail swishing back and forth as she contemplates her next move from a crouched position. Yuki barely has time to brace as Naomi seemingly punches at the air and she is struck by the psi-wave and is sent sprawling to the other end of the sparring dojo a good fifteen feet away. Both girls prepare for another bout when the ship is suddenly and violently racked by external explosions.

/#/All personnel to battle stations, enemy super mechanoids on approach. Repeat! All personnel to battle stations, enemy super mechanoids on approach./#/

/#/Shadow Team, report to the launch bay. Repeat. Shadow Team, report to launch the bay./#/

The girls rush from the sparring room toward the elevators but only make it half way down the hall when the bulkhead erupts into fire and debris. As they pick themselves of the floor they look up the angled hole the in the ship at the damage raging thru six or seven decks and decide on taking the stairs. On the bridge Capt. Walter Biggs manages his vessel against this mistake on the enemy's part. A smirk creeps across his face as the super mechanoid comes into attack range again.

"They don't know who their dealing with. Bring main cannons to bear. Let's show BioNet their mistake in taking on a J-Ark class vessel. FIRE!"

As the enemy unit approaches all eight long barreled particle cannons track and fire on it. The super mechanoid takes a direct hit and is blasted in small bits. However the peaces gather and reform into another form. The particle cannons fire again, but to no affect. Two more units arrive and after pausing to assume the same form as the first, begin to attack. The Dark Crystal begins taking critical damage and list on the starboard side.

"What's the situation?" Prof. Tensai asks rushing onto the bridge.

"F.U.B.A.R. ma'am, we can't take to many more hits." Capt. Biggs answers.

"Sir, the launch bay reports the Stealth Mega Stryker is ready for launch." The com officer informs.

"Excellent! At least we can save that ship. They are ordered to launch immediately!" Biggs declares.

"Aye sir… Nivek is refusing the order."

"What? Why?" Tensai demands.

"He says he won't leave without you ma'am."

"Patch me in with the ships AI." Tensai orders.

"Aye, ma'am!"

/#/ How may I be of assistance professor?" a calm female voice asks.

"Shara, it is imperative that you launch right now!"

/#/By your command. Good-bye professor./#/

In the launch bay on the catapult is the dead of space black Stealth Mega Stryker, the ship Nivek Landed on Earth in. Roughly the size of three F-14s it utilizes a fold space matrix, making the interior particularly larger. Alarms and klaxons blare as the launch sequence is initiated. The safety locks release as the blast wall raises and the five large slotted thrusters power up.

"Shara, stand down now! I refuse to leave with out her!" Nivek yells at the AI.

/#/Naomi and Yuki are safely strapped in and Spectrum in secure in her maintenance pod. _All _systems are online./#/

"Don't ignore me. I won't leave Sara to die!"

/#/Firing catapult./#/

Before Nivek can stop her Shara launches them into the night. The Stealth Mega Stryker blasts away a full after burn. The three super mechanoids focus their main energy beams in one point in the sky creating a concentrated beam that lances the carrier in twine from stem to stern. Nivek places his hands onto the control orbs but just before he can reverse course the sky is lit up by the Dark Crystal's destruction. A single tear runs down Nivek's face.

"Shara, you said ALL systems are online correct?" he asks with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

/#/Affirmative./#/

"Activate ES drive and synchronize with the interspatial coordinates on file. Get me to that ship!"

/#/By your command./#/

The ship glows purple and launches an energy sphere ahead of itself that erupts into the swirling vortex on an ES window. The engines give a quick burst as they enter and leave the Earth behind. Seven hours later Nivek is awoken in the pilot's seat by Shara informing him that the coordinates have been reached and the sight of the J-Ark before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Two years ago at a French research lab run by BioNet a team of scientists begin to regain consciousness after being kidnapped. They awaken in a living dorm with one exit leading to a large laboratory separated from two more rooms by windowed walls with a single door to each and an elevator door at the far end.

/#/Greetings, we know you are wondering where you are right now. Be assured you are perfectly safe. How love you remain that way depends solely on your level of cooperation./#/ Says a cold female voice on the inter-com/#/ Those who do what we say will be rewarded. Those who don't will find themselves going from researcher to the subject. In this room…/#/

The lights in the room to their left snap on, revealing an expansive hanger containing the Stealth Mega Stryker hovering in place a few feet off the ground.

/#/The vehicle you see before you is of extra terrestrial origin. For those of you in the xeno-technological field, your object is to unlock the secrets of using and manufacturing this craft. And in this room…/#/

Now the lights in the room to their right pop on illuminating a medical examination room complete with exam table with leather restraints and a stasis tube. In the tube is a young man in his early twenties with dark reddish brown skin, missing his left hand, and a shaved head floating unconscious.

/#/We offer those of you in the field of xeno-biology the grand opportunity to study living being from another world. This young man was recovered when exiting the vessel after its crash. I'll leave you to your work and remember BioNet doesn't except failures./#/

Fearful for their lives the scientists quickly scurry about getting acquainted with their work, each heading toward his and her respected area of expertise. As everyone else starts their preliminary examinations, a single professor in xeno-tech, robotics, cybernetics, and xeno-biology steps close to the stasis tube. She absently places her hand on the plexiglas feeling sorry for the boy inside, the moment she makes contact his dragon like red slotted eyes snap open and orient on her emerald eyes.

"C…Can you hear me?" She asks nervously and he nods slowly, "Good, My name Is Sara Tensai and I'll do everything I can to help you." Professor Tensai states. The boy simply nods in acknowledgement and slips back into his slumber.

'My name is Nivek.' Sara jumps with a start from the deep voice in her mind.

The next morning, Sara enters the main lab to find everyone in a panic. Nivek can be seen in the exam room holding a male researcher against the window by the throat while and a female one cowering in a corner in fear.

"What happened?" Sara asks the nearest person.

"That guy went in to collect some samples." A young man answers. "But as soon as he placed his hand against the tube, to wipe away some dust, the alien burst from the device and attacked him."

Sara's eyes grow wide as she remembers their encounter last night. Before anyone can stop her she runs into the exam room to stop Nivek. Once in the room she lightly places her hand on Nivek's shoulder with a reassuring look. Nivek glances at her out the corner of his eye for a moment and releases the scientist, who runs from the room followed by the female one. As he looks at her Sara is filled with a sense of familiarity she can't quite place. As months go by the two gain a rapport as they work closely together. The only person allowed operating on Nivek for any reason is Sara. With his knowledge of his own biology and her genius in cybernetics to craft him a new left hand which he later modifies to have a secondary talon form.

Thirteen months ago, Sara in shaken awake by Keith to the sounds of battle in the lab area. He snatches her from her bunk just before a large steel beam bursts from the ceiling, crashing thru the entire wall. The two rush out into the relative safety of the lab. Sara takes in the sight of most of her fellow captive researcher's slaughtered bodies scattered around and the rest being attack by various cyborgs. Sara and Keith and thrown to the ground by a cyborg from behind. Pain spikes thru her mind from the dislocation of her shoulder upon impact. Looking over Sara can tell Keith is dead from three massive slash wounds on his back. It's at that moment she notices the shadow looming over her with its claw poised to end her life. The cyborg swings down across her back and Sara closes her eyes tightly as eternal darkness engulfs her. Nivek releases the cyborg's body after having had twisted its head backward and ripped off its claw arm. He moves over to Sara to see how bad she got hurt. She has two very bad but not life threatening diagonal slashes from shoulder to butt on her back and she seems to have simply fainted. Nivek carefully carries her thru the chaos to the Stealth Mega Stryker, which opens a side hatch at his approach the closes behind him, and lays her on a soft bunk to rest. Once in the cockpit he places his hands onto the control orbs.

"Shara, status report!'

/#/ Systems wide damage from the crash still detected. Primary drive engines output at 65 and holding, primary weapons online, nova weapon offline, aura weapon offline, system change offline due to servo damage, shields online, ES engine offline, stealth online, sensors operating at 37, and hull integrity holding at 79./#/

"That should be enough to escape. Activate shields, we're leaving!"

/#/ By your command./#/

As the Stealth Mega Stryker powers up aligning with the hangar door, a large robot and sizable group of cyborgs gather to stand in his way. Two large elongated lance blades glow a bright energy crackling blue as the split at the center and fire plasma bolts forward rapidly. As the shots tear thru the BioNet forces the hangar door erupts into a hailstorm of fire and debris; once most of the smoke clears two giant female robots can be seen. One black with a long missile rack, the other pink with a large masor cannon. They survey the hangar for survivors when they notice the SMS powering up. But before they can react a low level plasma bolt strikes each square in the chest knocking them to the ground as the SMS streaks over them into the sky. From the ground a female mostly human cyborg girl in her mid teens with long red hair and a green G-stone glowing in her golden right arm watches as the ship cloak makes it vanish into thin air.

Two days later Sara awakens to the soft humming of an older woman. As her eyes open she finds herself in the bedroom of a quaint cabin. Across from her sitting in a wicker chair is a middle aged Latino woman reading several papers attached to a clipboard. She speaks to Sara with a strong accent and with out looking up.

"This is some interesting technology your friend has. I think we might be able to help each other out." She states.

"Where am I?" Sara asks groggily,"How did I get here?"

"You're in my secluded cabin get away in Washington. As for how you got here, that's a question best answered by your friend from the stars." She answers.

As if summoned Nivek enters the room, the realization of the woman's statement apparent on her face. He step into the room in what she decides must be some kind of leather body armor. Knowing his true origins though, Sara figures there's more to it than meets the eye.

"I suspect you are satisfied with the results of your latest tests of my suit in action." Nivek states in his usual emotionless deep voice.

"I've told a hundred times Nivek, learn to sound nicer when speaking to people." Sara teases, causing him to blush for a split second.

Nivek walks over to Sara to see how she is healing. He tells her to roll over so he could check her wounds. When she does, wincing in pain, she blushes deeply realizing for the first time that she is nude under the blankets and is exposing herself to him. He carefully removes her old bandages, sprays on something that stings for a second, and places new bandages on. As Sara rolls back over she notices that there is no pain this time.

"That stuff is amazing. You had some very nasty slashes on your back. With that spray the wounds are almost completely heal in ONLY two days. Yet another thing we could study in my corporation." The woman states from behind Nivek.

"Whether you get my continued cooperation or a swift death is all determined on my friend here Miss Hialos."

"Hialos?" Sara blurts out in surprise, "As in Carmon Hialos chairman and founder of the Scientific Progressive Corporation?"

"One in the same. I could use someone of your skills…Professor Tensai. Not only would my company get an invaluable resource in yourself, but I get the feeling the two of you are a package deal." Carmon says mater-of-fact.

Over the course of the next few months Nivek and Sara work along side the SPC scientists creating new cybernetics, robotics, vessels, computing systems, weapons, and armors. Ms. Hialos begins having troops trained as news of GGG being unable to return after defeating the 11 Planetary Masters of Sol. With their only real threat gone BioNet begins to make its presence felt hard.

Ten months ago, BioNet forces have spread to the four corners of the globe. The only governments left are America, Japan, Russia, and England. Deciding to make it a point to destroy any remaining vestiges of there old enemies BioNet has leveled most of Paris wiping out Chasseur. Mamoru and Kaidou coordinate with ground forces from the GGG orbital base, not knowing that their ranks have been infiltrated by SPC operatives feeding relevant data back to a cloaked ship over Prague.

"Sir, we have just received a data link from an astral operative. It appears BioNet is amassing in Paris for a final assault against Chasseur."

"Helmsmen set course for Paris. Top Speed!"

Within the hour as the BioNet ships are opening their gun ports and the remaining people of Paris prepare for death. Death came! The thunderous sound of BioNet's ships being destroyed echoed across the planet. The Dark Crystal de-cloaks as dozens of fighters launch to mop up as the massive turret guns destroy the larger vessels in the confusion. Of the original forty ships BioNet sent, only fifteen are left to take on the Dark Crystal. The rest either have been destroyed or damaged to badly to continue the fight. The remaining ships merge into three giant robots, two of which lunge at the ship only to be taken out by the primary cannons. The third is slammed backwards by a de-cloaking Stealth Mega Stryker. The robot tosses the fighter away and gets back onto it's feet as the SMS circles back in a wide arc.

"Alright Shara, lets show these humans our real power.!" Nivek states lining up with the BioNet robot.

/Target locked all systems green./ Shara informs him.

Two large panels open on the top and bottom and energy builds from them over the front of the ship.

"Aura Cannon!" The Stealth Mega Stryker unleashed a beam of golden energy that obliterates the torso of the robot before the rest explode mere seconds later. Similar scenes are seen the world over as the rest of the S.P.C.'s J-Ark class cruisers launch.


End file.
